Rocket Revolution
by TrainerDuke
Summary: Team Rocket ist zurück, hat die Kontrolle über die Orange Inseln übernommen und greift nun Kanto an. Die Behörden haben sie infiltriert, ebenso die Polizei. Es gibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten - Pokemon Trainer, vereinigt euch !


**Rocket Revolution**

_Prolog_

_J_essie, James und Mauzi sind nach einer weiteren, erfolglosen Jagd auf Ash und seine Freunde quer durch Sinnoh nach Kanto zurückgekehrt, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen und neue Pläne zu schmieden.

Auf James' Anwesen angekommen, herrscht Stille und rege Verzweiflung über die Situation..

"Zum Teufel mit diesem Pikachu, das war es all die Jahre eh nich' Wert."

Jessie setzte sich auf dem Bett wieder auf. "Wir könnten viel mehr erreichen, wenn wir uns andere Ziele setzten würden."

Die drei befanden sich in James' altem Spielzimmer, in dem sich ein prachtvolles Himmelsbett und eine Reihe ungelesener Bücher befanden. Die meiste Zeit hatte er hier verbracht;

fern von all den Problemen seiner Eltern und seinen Verwandten, die zu Besuch kamen.

"Und an welche hast du da gedacht?", fragte er direkt. "Naja...zum Beispiel könnten wie seltene Pokêmon fangen und sie teuer verkaufen."

"Wir konnten ihm nicht mal sein Pikachu abnehmen, wie sollen wir dann an wirklich seltene und starke Pokemon gelangen?", entgegnete James, als gerade Mauzi durch die Tür kam. "Ich habe ja nicht von starken, sondern von seltenen Pokemon gesprochen!", meinte Jessie. "Dratini zum Beispiel ist zwar kaum auffindbar, aber es kann sich nicht verteidigen wie ein Dragoran."

"Wie gedenkst du, an ein Dratini ranzukommen? Wir wissen ja nichtmal, wo es sich solche Vicher aufhalten.", kam es von Mauzi.

"Ausserdem", fuhr James fort, "glaube ich nicht, dass wir bei Team Rocket je Erfolg haben werden. Seien wir doch ehrlich, die besten Jahre hier liegen schon weit zurück."

Es klopfte an der Tür, und James Butler, Geoffrey, trat ein und servierte Tee für die Agenten und Pokemonfutter für Mauzi. "Danke, Geoff."

Nach einer kurzen Verbeugung ging er wieder raus, und das Trio stellte ihr Gespräch ein, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen...

**_Orania City_**

"Sind Sie sicher?"

"Absolut. Wir sind direkt vor dem Hotel und bereit zum Reinstürmen."

"Nein, Siegfried. Blaßen Sie die Aktion ab. Es findet die Einweihung dieses Monuments in ein paar Stunden statt, das zieht erhöhte Polizeipräsens mit sich."

"Verstanden, ziehen uns zurück. Melde mich, sobald ich im Quartier angekommen bin."

Sie hatten ihn also doch noch gefunden. Ray war wieder in Kanto.

Giovanni legte den Höhrer beiseite und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Dokumente auf dem Tisch.

In ihnen standen Berichte von Agenten, die Ray beschattet und ausspioniert hatten, sowie eine Zeitleiste all seiner wichtigen Aktionen während dieser Zeit. In diesen 8 Monaten hatte er Professor Eich einen Besuch abgestattet und die Arena von Orania City besucht, war sonst jedoch nicht auffindbar. Allerdings hatten die Agenten jegliche Telefonate, Anzeigen, öffentliche sowie geheime Dokumente der Indigo-Leitung und lokale Medien abgefangen - und gehört, um zummindest über seine Kontakte informiert zu sein. Die einzigen Ergebenisse, so laß Giovanni im letzten Absatz, erzielte man jedoch durch Bespitzelung von Arnealeitern in Saffronia, Fuchsania und Prismania City. So sollen die Leiter in ständigem Kontakt mit Ray gestanden sein und ihn über bedeutende Ereignisse in der Kantoregion zu informiert haben. Sie sollen später sogar ein Treffen mit ihm arrangiert haben, allerdings endet hier der Bericht der Agenten - der Team Aqua Agenten.

Die Dokumente hatten Cassidy und Butch, treue Spione von Team Rocket, in die Hände bekommen, als Team Aqua aufglöst wurde und einige der Mitglieder durch Papiere versuchten, ihre Mitgliedschaft bei TR zu 'beantragen'. Man nahm ihnen auch die Papiere aus der Hand, aber sie selbst fanden den Weg ins Leichenschauhaus.

Es bedrückte Giovanni zwar, dass Team Aqua bis zum Ende über moderne Waffensysteme verfügte und in Teilen der Welt sogar Telekommunikationssysteme kontrollierte , andererseits wurde dem Team Eifersucht und Hass zwischen den ranghohen Mitlgiedern zum Verhängnis.

Genau das gab es bei Team Rocket nicht. Zwar hatten die einen mehr Macht und Einfluss als andere, aber die größte Macht hatte er, Giovanni - der Boss.

Er beorderte einen Rüpel in sein Abteil.

"Sie wünschen, Boss?"

"Wir haben unser Zielobjekt gefunden.", teilte Giovanni ihm mit, "Finden, und schicken sie Jessie und James zu mir. Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für sie.."

_**Azuria City**_

Obwohl er sich eigentlich nun wieder um die Arena in Mamoria kümmern wollte, stattete Rocko vorher einer alten Freundin in Azuria City einen Besuch ab.

"Komm rein", entgegnete ihm Misty und führte ihn durch die Arena in das 'Büro für Arenaangelegenheiten', einem Zimmer, das nur für Gespräche unter Arenaleitern bestimmt ist - abhörsicher und durch Satellit oder Drohne praktisch unortbar.

"Ich habe schon davon kurz nach meiner Abreise aus Sinnoh gehört gehabt, aber so ein Ausmaß hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt.", gab Rocko zu.

Noch bevor er die Inner City von Azuria betreten hatte, erblickte er in der Vorstadt abgebrannte Geschäfte, demolierte Fahrzeuge und beschädigte Straßen, quer bis zu den vor kurzem errichteten Toren der Innenstadt. Es war zwar kein Geschrei zu hören, keine Polizei zu sehen und viele Menschen hatte er dort auch nicht erblickt, allerdings hatten einige Polizisten ihn emfangen und bestanden, ihn mit einer Gruppe anderer ankommender Personen aus dem Umfeld bis zum Zentrum zu begleiten. In der Innenstadt war es dagegen hecktisch, der Verkehr war zum Erliegen geblieben (obowohl sich Rocko an sowas von früher gar nicht erinnern konnte - damals fuhren nur wenige Leute Auto in der Stadt) und Menschen brüllten sich gegenseitig an. Die meisten von ihnen wollten raus aus der Stadt, entweder verreisen bis die Gefahr vorüber ist oder gar in ein anderes Gebiet umziehen.

Die Gefahr - sie kam von den streunenden Banditen, die wochenlang die Bewohner terrorisiert hatten. Sie stahlen den Trainer die Pokemon, den Händlern die Nahrung und den Banken natürlich das Geld.

Einige Zeit war sich die Polizei nicht sicher, wieso auf einmal soviele dieser Typen in Azuria Fuß fassen konnten, kam jedoch vor kurzem darauf, dass Team Rocket hinter den Tummulten gesteckt hat und momentan die Banditen versucht zu formieren - für eine weitere Welle von Anschlägen und Raubzügen.

"Die Behörden haben bereits einen Großteil ihrer Polizeistationen angewiesen, Einsatzkräfte hierher zu schicken um die Lage un Kontrolle zu bekommen. Viel geholfen hat dass jedoch nicht ; die Innenstadt und das Gebiet rund um die Arena werden sowieso von vielen starken Pokemon Trainern bewohnt, die im Ernstfall verteidigen können", meinte Misty.

"Sie wollten viel lieber in die Vorstadt ausschwärmen und das Gebiet entgültig von diesen Ganoven befreien!" Sie war aufeinmal sehr angespannt.

Brock entgegnete ihr: "Warum lassen sie die Leute nicht einfach in die andere Richtung...'flüchten' ? Sie könnten zum Beispiel nach Saffronia City gehen, bis sich hier die Lage entspannt hat."

"Sie wollen offiziell keine Verluste unter der Zivilbevölkerung riskieren", antwortete Misty, "In Wirklichkeit wollen sie natürlich einfach so wenig Bemühungen wie möglich unternehmen. Sie übergeben die Situation deswegen an uns."

"Und die Top 4."

Misty zog daraufhin eine düstere Miene. "...die sind so zerstritten, jetzt noch Salz in die Wunde zu streuen wäre ungeschickt."

Rocko verstand nicht viel von dem, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, aber er nahm an, es wäre besser gewesen, sich in Mamoria City aufzuhalten statt schon wieder mit Ash auf Reisen zu gehen. So hätte er Azuria rechtzeitig einen Besuch abstatten können.

Misty wollte nähmlich gegen die Rüpel antreten und sie verjagen, wurde aber von der Pokemon Ligaaufsicht zurückgehalten - sie sei zu 'jung' und solle lieber in der Arena weilen.

Diesen Gedanken fand Misty abstoßend. Mit ihrem Garados allein könnte sie mehr Räuber und Verbracher ins Jenseits schicken als alle Polizisten Azurias zusammen.

"Jedenfalls scheinen sich die Rüpel wieder verzogen zu haben. Wo wir schon von Rüpeln reden...wieso ist Team Rocket wieder da? Seit ihrem Fehlschlag gegen MewTu in Johto habe ich nichts mehr von ihnen gehört gehabt, und aufeinmal sind sie wieder zurück?", Rocko war sich dem nicht sicher, schließlich war zwar von Rocket die Rede, aber von ihren Mitgliedern oder Agenten fehlte jede Spur.

"Sie greifen auch selbst nicht ins Geschehen ein", antwortete Misty, "bis jetzt zumindest. Sie haben den Räubern seltene Pokemon und viel Bargeld versprochen, und anscheinend gab Team Rocket ihnen schon was im Vorraus, denn die Kerle waren zäher als sonst."

(Randale und Plünderungen hatte es auf Route 4 schon immer gegeben, aber nie war von ganzen Gruppen oder Gangs die Sicht, nur von Einzelgängern.)

"Was wirst du jetzt tun? ", wollte Rocko von ihr wissen.

"Erika war vor ein paar Tagen zu Besuch. Sie hat mir Angeboten, gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Team Rocket zu gehen und im richtigen Moment bei Giovanni zuzuschlagen. Die anderen Arenaleiter..."

Auch wenn sie es schon geahnt hatte, war sie schwer von ihnen enttäuscht.

"Die anderen wollen sich aus der Sache fernhalten. Team Rocket sei für sie keine große Bedrohung für sie.."

"Ich verstehe..." Nein, das tat er nicht. Niemand tat das, weil die 'anderen' ihre Geheimnisse nicht Preis geben wollten.

"Ich hatte eigntnlich auf die Hilfe von Ash gehofft.", gab Misty zu, als Rocko plötzlich vom Stuhl aufstand und ein paar Schritte zum Fenster ging.

"Nein, den kannst du vergessen. Ihm interessieren nur neue Pokemon und die Pokemonliga. Dabei ist er auch noch so doof und nimmt nur sein Pikachu mit auf die Reise"

An der Wand hing ein Gruppenfoto mit Ash, Misty, Rocko und vielen Wasserpokemon, es wurde damals bei einer Unterwassershow in der Arena aufgenommen.

"Das du mal so über ihn redest."

"Tut mir Leid...aber ich hab' das Gefühl, die Reise mit ihm all die Jahre wäre völlig umsonst gewesen, zumindest seit wir drei uns damals in Johto getrennt haben."

"Kann er uns nicht trotzdem ein paar seiner alten Pokemon leihen? Glurak, zum Beispiel.." "Wird nicht nötig sein", unterbrach Rocko erneut.

"Es gibt jemand anderen der uns helfen kann und mit uns Team Rocket aufspüren wird."

_**Dasan Hotel, Orania City**_

Der Lärm von draußen war für ihn unerträglich.

Die Einweihungszeremonie des Orano-Monuments hatte gerade angefangen und wurde von lauten Protesten begleitet.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Wie aufs Stichwort traf auf PNN eine Eilmeldung ein.

"_Wir entschuldigen für diese kurze Unterbrechung, doch uns ist gerade zu Ohren gekommen, dass Fuchsania City in Flammen steht._

_Der Sprecher der örtlichen Polizeibehörde teile in Saffronia mit, dass heute Mittag um punkt 12 Uhr die Innenstadt durch Angriffe von Feuer- und Elektropokemon_

_verwüstet wurde. Sie wurden begleitet von in schwarzen-weißen Uniformen gekleideten Männern und Frauen, anscheinend mit Maschinengewehren und... Laserpistolen bewaffnet._

_Sie sollen auf Zivilisten geschossen haben, man konnte allerdings keine Leichen oder Verletzte identifizieren, weil die Verantwortlichen für diesen Vorfall, 'Neo-Rocket', die Innenstadt vom Westen und Süden_

_isoliert haben. Panzertruppen und Angriffshelis der Armee bekämpfen sich zu dieser Stunde im Norden von Fuchsania mit den Milizen Team Rockets._

_Unser Kamerateam nache der Stadt konnte einige Aufnahmen machen und uns zuschicken, bevor sie die Flucht ergreifen mussten."_

Man sah nun aufsteigende Rauchwolken und aufzockende Blitze am Himmel. Der Kameramann hatte versucht, die Kamera ruhig zu halten.

Plötzlich hörte man ein Brummen, dann ein Grollen. Die Erde wackelte im warsten Sinne des Wortes, ein risiger Mechakampfpanzer stampfte auf die Kamera zu, als blaue Blitze in ihre

Richtung schossen und das Bild schwarz wurde.

"Das sind keine Pokemon, dass ist verdammte Kriegsmaschinerie!", fluchte Ray laut.

Für ihn war klar, dass Team Rocket sowohl die Polizei, als auch die Armee in der Hand hatte. Giovanni konnte es sich gerade einmal leisten, in die Pokemonforschung zu investieren, aber

Mechapanzer ? Die gehörten sicherlich nicht seiner Organisation.

Ray ging zum Hörer und wählte die Nummer seines alten Bosses.

"Giovanni hier. Mit wem spreche ich ?"

"Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung ?"

Er hörte ein höhnisches Lachen. Es machte ihn krank.

"So so, und du dachtest natürlich, ich würde mich daran halten?", ließ Giovanni verlauten.

" Du hast keine Würde, alter Mann."

"Die brauch' ich auch nicht, ich will Macht ! Und die habe ich nun auch...mehr, als du dir je erhofft hattest !"

Ray sah sich gezungen, andere Wege zu gehen. Er hatte vor einigen Monaten eine neue Quelle der Inspiration und Machtausübung entdeckt, nun würde er sie endlich benutzen.

Giovanni lachte erneut auf. Um es sich nicht länger anhören zu müssen, legte Ray wütend auf... er wollte es eigentlich gegen die Wand vor Wut schmeissen, aber er würde sie noch

gebrauchen.

Er wählte wieder eine Nummer..

"Hallo ?"

"Ja?...Ray?"

"Es ist Zeit, Alyx. Wir müssen nun Gebrauch davon machen."

"Was ? Aber das ist viel zu gefähr-"

"Nein", unterbrach Ray, "nichts ist gefährlicher als _ihre_ neue Waffe. Wir müssen dem entgegenwirken !"

Es folgte eine lange Pause, bis sie sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Also schön, ich sage Barney Bescheid ... der Borealis-Strahl wird heute Abend einsatzbereit sein."

* * *

**A/N:**

Das war also die Einführung...

Viele von euch sind jetzt sicher verwirrt und wissen nicht, was sie von dem Ganzen hier halten sollen...haltet aus, kann ich da nur sagen :-O

Ich weiß, dass Crossovers schnell daneben gehen können, v.a. bei einem Pokemon/Half-Life - Crossover; ich habe allerdings genug Änderungen an bestimmten

Charakteren und 'Organisationen' vorgenommen, sodass die Geschichte nicht absurd oder unstimmig wirken wird.

Dieses Kapitel war, zugegebenermaßen ziehmlich kurz - aber ich werde bald mit der Story durchstarten und, um die Spannung aufrecht zu erhalten, ausführliche Handlungen und Handlungsstränge beschreiben.

Bis dahin !


End file.
